Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 8.22 inches of rain fell in Ishaan's hometown, and 9.14 inches of rain fell in Tiffany's hometown. During the same storm, 12.1 inches of snow fell in Stephanie's hometown. How much more rain fell in Tiffany's town than in Ishaan's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ishaan's town from the amount of rain in Tiffany's town. Rain in Tiffany's town - rain in Ishaan's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ Tiffany's town received 0.92 inches more rain than Ishaan's town.